There is a technique of flip-chip coupling of electronic components such as a semiconductor chip and a circuit board. The flip-chip coupling may couple the electronic components at a short distance and thus is also utilized for coupling electronic components for the purpose of a high frequency wave such as a microwave or a milliwave in terms of shortening of the signal transmission distance, reduction in the signal transmission loss, and so forth.
In the flip-chip coupling of electronic components, the coupling distance may be shortened and reduction in the loss of the transmission signal may be achieved by miniaturizing the coupling part between the electronic components. However, the miniaturization of the coupling part possibly causes increase in the mounting cost attributed to miniaturization of bumps provided on the electronic component (components) before the coupling, insufficiency in the strength of the coupling part, characteristic deterioration due to provision of a component for covering the strength insufficiency, and so forth.
The following is a reference document.    [Document 1]Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2013-102356.